Favor
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: Vexen stole Demyx's pet heartless, so Axel and Roxas partake in a strange and kinky favor for him. PWP, basically. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**Hey guys! So I was watching an episode of House when this crazy bout of randomness came to mind xD Mostly just mindless smut, a bit of humor here and there. And check it out, I'm experimenting with first person point of view! Which is like, unheard of for me, because I don't even like reading it! But since this is just a big drabble of smut, I figure it's acceptable, because it's easier to write this way.**

"Help! Oh, God! No! NO! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I scream until my throat goes raw. I know nobody could hear me, because I live in the middle of nowhere. The closest neighbors live some five miles down the road, and if anyone heard me, they wouldn't come anyway, I know that for sure.

I was being dragged, dragged up the stairs, down empty cold hallways, by a pair of strong, well-built arms, and I was screaming bloody murder all the while. I dug my nails into the floor until they screeched, knocked over shelves, kicking and screaming, doing anything that could possibly get me away from my attacker. My voice was shrill and piercing, and it rang through the chilly stone hallways at a tone high enough for him to wince and slacken his grip just a little bit. A little bit was just enough for me to kick him in the face and run down the hallway and top speed.

But he was faster than me. He had longer legs, and more stamina. He caught up to me easily, malice and lust burning like a raging fire in the forest that were his green, green eyes. He was smiling. We both knew what was coming, and I wasn't strong enough to overpower him. He slung me over his shoulder easily and no amount of kicking, scratching or writhing could deter him, or even _discourage _him, from his goal.

"Man, you guys really don't do things halfway, do you?" my friend Demyx called, poking his head out from behind his door, where a brass roman numeral nine was stamped.

Confused? I did say _nobody _could hear me, didn't I?

My husband and I like to do a lot of roleplaying. The castle we lived in was a pretty ideal place for doing it. The hallways were wide and stretching, and obviously, they echoed. Hearing my own screams, surprisingly, turned me on quite a bit, though I guess I always was a bit of a masochist. We had plenty of space to make a mess, the only problem was, we shared it with eleven other nobodies, and _boy _did they like to tease us. Honestly, they kind of had a right to, I'm sure it's not really very fun to have to listen to us as often as they do. But as long as we didn't bother the superior—who, incidentally, lived so far on the east wing that we could blow the place up without him hearing—we could do whatever we wanted.

On this particular morning, we were doing it _just _for the pleasure one gets when they piss off Vexen. That, and Demyx told us that if we could get the grouchy nobody out of bed for long enough for him to sneak into his room and steal back his pet heartless, he'd cover all of our missions for us for a week. Not that I actually believed him, since he never even did his _own _missions, but who would pass off the opportunity to have loud, raucous sex _and _bother a hung over Vexen? Not us.

"You know, Vexen doesn't sleep with his hearing aid in! You might have to be extra loud for him to hear you!" Demyx called to me. Even though we _were _doing this as a favor to him, I didn't like being interrupted during our role-play. Axel didn't even bother to stop and answer him, so I just flipped him off and went back to throwing my hissy fit as my husband carried me up to our room, which was really his room with a thirteen drawn under the eight in magic marker. We were an odd couple like that. In fact, we were an odd couple in every way. Our kind usually didn't marry, scratch that, none of our kind have _ever _gotten married before us, and none of our colleagues understood.

Honestly, I didn't understand either. Axel and I had been on a mission in Vegas when he spontaneously came up with it, and we were an item at the time. At least, that's what Xigbar called it. All I knew was that we'd been sleeping together and Axel liked to hold my hand and call me weird names and kiss me even though everyone else was around. It still makes me feel kind of funny inside, when he says he loves me. Because seriously, how cool is that when we don't even have hearts? I say it back, even though I don't know what it means. But Axel gets really happy when I say it, and I like it so much when he smiles.

Axel slammed the door shut behind us and threw me down on our bed. Still into the role-play, I try, though admittedly it was only halfheartedly, to escape the space he'd thrown me in. I squeal petty protests while he literally tears my shirt right off my body, pushes me back down and binds me to the bedframe with scarves.

I hate scarves. I hate being contained, especially when I want _so _badly to reach out and touch him, to run my hands over his spectacular body, over all the contours of his perfectly toned abs, want to sit up and run my tongue over his magnificently crafted collarbones. The man was a work of art, and he _knew _it, and he loved to tease me.

Needless to say, my attempts to get free, this time for a completely different reason, were completely genuine and I gave it my all, whining and shaking my bound fists in protest. And what does the bastard do? He goes and _strips, _right in front of me! He peels each layer off slowly, slowly enough for me to see every goddamn muscle flex. I growl angrily at him, still shaking and trying my very hardest to escape my confines so I can touch him.

"Please don't! No, mister stalker, just let me go!" I whine, and he just grins like an idiot. I know how much the phrase 'mister stalker' gets him up, and soon he's on me, touching in all the right places, probing just the right pressure points to make me cry out. I try not to let the whimpers escape, or at least make them sound fearful. It's during times like these that I curse myself for being too short (in _height, _not in length) to be on top. He's always gotta be the rapist, and I'm always the victim. I like control too much, and he just _loves _taking it away, watching as I melt into a pool of nothing.

I bite his tongue when it invades my mouth, partly out of spite, partly as a reaction to all the touching that's going on in _other _places, and partly because I assume that's what a rape victim would do in a scenario such as this one. It doesn't bother him, because he's just as much of a masochist as I am, but he hisses in mock anger and turns his attention to my exposed neck. He suckles and bites down hard on the soft hollow underneath my jaw, and it hurts so good. I moan loudly, loud enough, I'm sure, for Vexen to hear us down the hall, and for Demyx to hear us next door. Saïx, thankfully, sleeps with Superior (a feat we all tease him about constantly) so we don't need to worry about him frying us with his moonbeams.

"Oh, baby, I'll make ya feel so gooood," he growls huskily to me. I shake my head furiously, even though I want to beg and beg for more. He flashes me a sadistic, lustful smile that makes my cock twitch in anticipation. I can't see it, but I know I'm fully erect now, and being on top of me, he can feel it too. He lowers his face to my throat and drags his teeth over my sensitive skin, down past my collarbone, over one of my nipples, down my abdomen, making me shiver, because I'm slightly ticklish.

Finally he reaches the waistline of my pants, which are tented at the front. He takes the waistband between his teeth and drags the plaid fabric, tantalizingly slowly, down over my erection and off completely. I don't wear underwear to bed, so mini Roxas is free as a bird now, and though the colder air is a bit of a shock, it feels much better to not be contained. Axel looks appreciatively down at it, and I, forgetting the role-play completely, thrust my hips up to teasingly slap him in the face with it. He looks at me like I'm the biggest little shit he's ever seen, and I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Hmm, naughty little fighter, huh? You'll have to be punished," he growls, and strikes me hard on the ass, the blow makes a ridiculously loud slapping noise. He knows how much I hate that sound. The sound of skin slapping on skin is so terribly awkward, so I just groan loudly again, because it stings, but the pain only turns me on even more. I whimper again and struggle against the scarves, probably cutting off circulation to my wrists. Not only is my need to touch him growing by the second, but my arms are starting to hurt from being elevated so high above my head.

Suddenly the cold feeling leaves the overly sensitive skin on my cock, and is replaced with _hot, _wet texture. I can feel his teeth scraping past the head, and his tongue swirling shamelessly around the shaft. I ram my heel down on his back, but that doesn't cover up the noises that escape from my throat. He looks at me, like he always does when he gives head, and the burning gaze he pierces me with makes me want to come right then and there. But I hold it in, and try to maintain the terrified façade. I open my eyes as wide as they go and look fearfully at him, but I know it's no use, they keep crossing and clouding over with lust. He swallows me and makes the most delicious expression I've ever seen, his gaze still scrutinizing my face.

"AAAAAAUGH NOOOOOO!" I scream as loud as I can, because I really really don't want to come yet. It's so embarrassing, because he's still watching my face, and I know it's screwed up from the pleasure and it's such a state of vulnerability that I don't like even Axel to see it, and I love him as much as a heartless doll could love a person. I scream and moan like a shameless whore as the orgasm rips through me, spreading a burning sensation of heat and desire through my very veins. I involuntarily buck my hips and fuck his face, and I know he likes it, because he groans behind my dick, and the vibrations from his vocal chords make it that much better.

After I ride out the last of my orgasm, Axel drops my dick from his mouth, though it hasn't gone down one bit.

"You came without me," he said accusingly, "you naughty bitch."

He gets up off of me and off of the bed, slides off his black briefs, and tosses them into some remote corner of the room. He climbs back onto the foot of the bed, stands on his knees, and starts stroking his impressive length, right in front of me! Suddenly I'm at full arousal again, and there's absolutely nothing I can do but watch him jerk himself off. He's got his eyes half shut and his mouth is wide open. He tosses his head back and lets out a lengthy, theatrical moan, and all I can think about is how much _I _want to be the one inducing that sound.

With a mighty tug, I manage to free one of my hands. Before Axel noticed what was going on I managed to get my other arm free as well, and before he could so much as blink, I gave a battle cry and leapt on top of him, pushing him down so that his head was right at the foot of the bed, almost hitting the footboard.

"You know what mister stalker?" I growl menacingly, "I think I just might take advantage of _you._"

I'm pretty sure he doesn't have an answer to that, so I save him the embarrassment of trying to think of one and crash my lips down on his. He doesn't try to fight me like I did him, he brought his tongue out to clash with mine immediately, and even though I'm on top of him, he is the dominant one in this battle. Which is just fine with me, I let his wet tongue swirl around mine in whatever way he fancies while I grind down on his naked erection and run my hands all over his beautiful body. He shudders and shakes and shivers and writhes under my touch, and I know I have him by the balls. Literally.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He claims, even though he doesn't look very sorry at all, "just—get on with it, will ya, Roxy?"

I let my hand slide down past the course, red happy trail on his lower abdomen, past his dick completely, to gently caress his balls from underneath. He whines as his neglected length twitches in need. I don't feel like teasing too much, because I _really _want him now. So I squeeze my hand around his junk, making him gasp in pleasure.

"Only if you say my name," I purr seductively, "Go on, scream it, Axel, like you _mean _it."

I give another squeeze and he cries out, "Oh, gods ROXAS! ROXAS, PLEASE, give me MORE!"

I suck in a large breath erotically and cease grinding down, making him whine in protest. The scream has a bigger effect on me than I thought; hearing my name from those beautiful lips in such a tone of unadulterated need was sexy enough to almost completely send me over the edge. I need him inside me first. So I take his length in hand, line myself up, and lower down onto it, too slowly for either of our likings. I want to go all out and slam him like a door, but I remember the anal fissure from last time, and keep a slower pace. It's painful, being filled to the brink, it always is, but I love it so much.

Finally I feel his hips against my cheeks, and I lean down to kiss him. This kiss isn't hungry and needy, like the others. This is a happy, romantic, loving kiss, the kind I use to remind him how happy it makes me to be joined as one like this. Call me crazy, but when he's in me, like this, I like to _feel _all of him. I like to feel his warm breath, to knot my fingers through his vibrant red hair, to share his intense heat. I never have, and could never imagine, doing this with anybody else, because every bit of it leaked Axel. Twining with another person would mean nothing were it not with him. If that's not love, I don't know what it.

I don't think I can last in this particular state of bliss without moving soon, and I know he feels the same, so part my lips to let him in for a sexier, more lustful kiss, and begin to rock my hips. I happen to have excellent muscle control, and I clench my entrance as I move. The action makes him gasp out, and suddenly he's trying to get up and switch our positions. That just wouldn't do, _I _wanted top tonight. So I shove him back against the high-rising foot board and fuck him against it for all I was worth. Instead of gradually working up a pace like I usually do, I go all out, riding him as hard and fast as I could in sloppy, undulated thrusts. He arches his back off of the mattress to penetrate deeper into me, and soon recovers from the shock of my sudden movement. He begins to time his thrusts with mine, making the backboard creak noisily underneath us.

I change my angle with every thrust until his member rams into my prostate. White stars blink in front of my tightly shut eyes as I slam down in the same position over and over again. Axel's screaming up a storm underneath me, and I doubt either of us will last much longer. He's digging his nails into my shoulder blades even though technically he's on top, and I peek through my eyelids to see what he looks like. He's making the most sinfully delicious expression of pleasure I have ever seen in my life, but before I can fully appreciate it, the bedroom door burst open to reveal a very angry and disheveled-looking Vexen.

"What the _devil_ is the source of that awful din?" The old nobody shouts. Either Vexen is a one hundred and one year old virgin (as I had always suspected he might be) and doesn't _know _what sex sounds like, or his hearing had gone to such shit that without his hearing aid that he can't distinguish between normal shouting and horny shouting, or even hear anything at all but the rocking bed frame.

Either way, he seem to understand now. He gives out a shocked and disgusted cry, one eye widening perceptibly larger than the other, and fled the room, leaving Axel and I to each other again. I don't know if Axel even _noticed _that we'd been interrupted, because I hadn't stopped and neither had he. I stare back down at his face, trying desperately to get the image of Vexen out of my head.

_Mission Accomplished, I hope you're fucking happy Demyx, _I think to myself. I rock my hips back and forth as well as up and down now in a circular motion, and Axel seems to be loving it.

"NGGGGGH FUCK! YES! YES ROXAS! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!" He screams out, and I know he's close. All thoughts and images of Vexen vanished from my head at the sound, and now it's all about Axel. Axel, who has his head tilted back as far as it can go and moving not only his hips, but his entire body as fast as it can go, his back high off the mattress now. Axel, who now has his fiery hand wrapped around my cock and pumping like his life depends on it. Axel who, though he doesn't know it, is driving into my sweet spot like there's no tomorrow.

"AXELLLLLLLLLL!" I cry out, followed by a long string of incomprehensible words and cusses. I know how loud I am, and that seems to drive him over the edge. He convulses, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he shoots his hot seed into me and his movements become jerky instead of smooth as they were. With one final slam down onto his dick, I follow right after him, coming hard into the hand that was still milking my dick. The pleasure comes in heavy waves, blocking out anything and everything else. I'm probably still moaning and panting hard as we ride out the ends of our orgasms.

When the waves finally stop coming, I slowly rise off of Axel and let his dick slide out of my dripping entrance. I let my head fall onto his heaving chest and he wraps his arms around me. I affectionately place soft kisses on the skin presented to me, just because I can. Axel was a cuddler, I was used to it by now.

"Think it worked?" he asks me. Apparently he hadn't seen or noticed Vexen come in at all.

"It did," I inform him, "Vexen came in here briefly, asking what was with the big ruckus. He got super freaked when he saw."

He laughs at this, and so do I, because everything is funny when you spend your afterglow with the person you love as much as your nonexistent heart allows.

"He's just jealous because his musty butthole hasn't gotten any in what? Ever?" says Axel with a smirk.

I don't have a response to this, so I just nuzzle my head into his chest, because even though I'd never admit it to anyone, I really like to cuddle too.

"I love you," I say nonchalantly, playing with the wedding band on my third finger. I don't say it because it's become practice to me, I just want him to know. Even if I could never get the full experience of it, I don't "feel" anything close to this towards anybody else.

"Do you now?" he says in a teasing tone of voice, like he doesn't believe me.

I nod my head against his neck. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my existence with than you," I say. I don't know where all of this is coming from; it's usually Axel that likes to say sappy things. But it was the truth, he makes me smile even when I don't know that it's the right time to smile, and when he holds me like this, I get this really warm feeling deep inside my chest, almost as if there really is a heart in there telling me to feel.

He uses his hands to pull me up closer to his face, and he kisses me.

"I love you, too, you crazy nobody."

**A/N Kind of a crappy ending, I know. I got bored xD**

**Btw, the comment about Vexen's musty butthole came from Twitter, because for some reason or another, that hashtag is at the top of the list for trending worldwide topics, and Vexen immediately jumped to mind when I saw it xD**

**Thanks for reading, loves! I hope you enjoyed, and please, tell me how I did! I don't write smut as often as it may seem, especially in first person!**

**All my love,**

**~KingdomFlameVIII**


End file.
